


On My Life

by Midnightdragon2



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad Ending, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon2/pseuds/Midnightdragon2
Summary: On nights like these, Tinker was surprised he got any sleep at all. Runaan was gone on a mission, leaving the sunfire to handle their daughter, Rayla, on his own.It was hard enough handling Rayla, but to stack his own worry on top of it...So tired and wrapped up in his sleep was he, that he didn't wake when a figure slipped into the room by the window.





	On My Life

The night was cold and silent.

The only sounds heard throughout the dark house was the crackling of the live fire in the living room and the faint snoring from someone else down the hall.

The waning moon shone brightly through the window, illuminating the otherwise dark room in pale, ethereal rays that shone gently into a sleeping sunfire elf.

His bright yellow markings, spiked circles on his cheeks that connected to his neck and from there his back, practically glowed as bright as the flickering light peeking through the door from the hallway, and his sandy colored hair danced in the light breeze sneaking into the room.

The sunfire was shirtless, revealing multiple swirling and circling markings on his back and shoulders, traveling down until they disappeared from sight.  
He hugged a pillow tightly, his legs tangling into a pile of soft but heavy blankets. His face was practically pressed into the many more pillows piled beside and beneath him.

He slept on the side furthest from the window, leaving a space for another, though currently the place was left unfilled but by pillows and stray blankets.

On nights like these, Tinker was surprised he got any sleep at all. Runaan was gone on a mission, leaving the sunfire to handle their daughter, Rayla, on his own.

It was hard enough handling Rayla, but to stack his own worry on top of it... certainly sleeping was a challenge.

Still, he somehow managed. Likely from being too tired to function.

So tired and wrapped up in his sleep was he, that he didn't wake when a figure slipped into the room by the window, momentarily blocking out the peaceful moonrays. He only barely began waking when the quiet sound of fabric being removed and the occasional jingle of metal on metal reached his ears.

He gave a quiet hum, only to receive a gentle "Shh" followed by a hand, a rough but steady hand, finding its way to Tinker's shoulder and resting there. "Stay sleeping. We can talk tomorrow."

Tinker could recognize the love of his life's voice from anywhere.

Runaan.

The sunfire gave a small hum, relaxing when the bed dipped as more weight was put onto the other side. Soon he could feel the other's warmth pressing against his back.

Tinker discarded the pillow, instead deciding to turn over slowly so he could face Runaan, then tiredly postioned himself so he could rest his forehead against the assassin's chest. "Welcome home." He murmured, reaching up to gently tug out the metal clasps Runaan had forgotten to take out of his hair.

He set them on the bedside table, not once opening his eyes and instead just feeling around until they hit some solid object that held their weight.

He felt and heard Runaan's chuckle. It was such a reassuring sound after spending nearly a week sleeping alone.

"Sleep, love." Runaan said gently, carding a hand through Tinker's hair in turn. The action alone made Tinker relax even more. "I'll still be here when you wake."

"Promise?" Tinker asked quietly.

"On my life."

* * *

Tinker gasped awake, shooting up from where he had slumped over the edge of the fountain. Fresh tears had formed and fallen onto the pale concrete, creating small splotches of gray on the creme colored edge.

His back hurt, so did his neck, but his heart hurt the worst still, for in front of him, barely seen from the water's surface, still sat a lotus which had sunk days ago.

Runaan's lotus.

'On my life.' Runaan had said.

"On your life..." Tinker murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know why I wrote this I just did. Oh well. I'm kind of proud how it turned out at least. Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
